


超时空同居

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 旧文存档2033年的一场超时空恋爱
Relationships: Luka Modrić & Ivan Rakitić, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

00

卢卡·莫德里奇觉得自己在国家队的好拍档伊万·拉基蒂奇今天似乎有些不太对劲。

他们又一次赢得了比赛，这难道不该是件令人激动的事吗？莫德里奇想。

灼热的太阳贪婪的啄吻着大地。阳光、欢呼声、汗水交织在一起，为这支红白格子军团奏响最为盛大的夏日狂想曲。

他们欢呼着从球员通道回到更衣室，而莫德里奇则走在了队伍的最后面。

就在刚刚，他先后向队友乔尔卢卡和洛夫伦求证了他的猜想。

“伊万？他挺正常的啊。笑得很开心的样子”乔尔卢卡有些摸不着头脑，“卢卡，发生什么事了？”

洛夫伦接上他的话“是啊。难道说赛后没有裸奔的伊万已经被划归为不正常的范畴了吗？”

当然不是！莫德里奇在心里翻了一个巨大的白眼。

他好像……只是没有来主动和我拥抱而已，我为什么会觉得他不对劲呢……

莫德里奇琢磨着，脚步自然慢了下来。

美国人爱德华·墨菲提出的一向重要的心理学论断曾言：如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。

所以当莫德里奇回到更衣室时，偌大的房间里只剩下一个他无比熟悉的身影

——伊万·拉基蒂奇。

拉基蒂奇似乎无意识的回头，却恰好与刚进来的莫德里奇来了个四目相对的尴尬戏码。

莫德里奇怔了一下，“伊万……”

“你刚刚的动作很危险。”

拉基蒂奇迅速回过头继续在衣柜里收拾着自己的东西。

拉基蒂奇不知道自己到底他妈的在发什么无名火。加时赛时，他亲眼看到莫德里奇在与对方球员拼抢的过程中因为膝盖转向时的过度而重重地摔倒在场上。在拉基蒂奇心中默念无数遍上帝保佑之后，所幸莫德里奇的身体并没有受到什么较为严重的损伤。

作为中场搭档，他再清楚不过莫德里奇的个性，他在球场上的专注和拼命几乎是有目共睹的。而为了赢得比赛受伤，这在他们这个职业里并不是什么稀奇的事。

只是因为那是卢卡，卢卡·莫德里奇。拉基蒂奇有些悲哀地想

他很早就发现了，他喜欢上了自己在国家队的队长。

“你在说什么？赛场上难道不是赢得比赛才是第一位的吗？”

莫德里奇有些不满拉基蒂奇的态度。

“那样子摔倒，如果膝盖软骨撕裂怎么办？”拉基蒂奇好像没有办法控制住自己的情绪。

“可事实是那并没有发生”

“如果呢！”拉基蒂奇突然抬高了声调。

“为什么要纠结这个呢？你在发什么神经！”

拉基蒂奇自己似乎也惊讶于这场突然爆发的争吵，于是在下一句放缓了语气。

“如果你受伤……我是说，克罗地亚队不能没有你”

他关上柜门，拿着东西头也不回的离开了这里。

莫德里奇这下证实了自己的猜想：伊万·拉基蒂奇确实有神经病。

真希望他回家睡一觉起来可以恢复正常。气鼓鼓的莫德里奇想。

01

冬日清晨的阳光透过梧桐树的枝丫缝隙照映在窗户上。

生物钟准时将睡梦中的莫德里奇唤醒。他微微张开惺忪的睡眼，光线都好像被雾气和尘埃包裹着似的，一片迷蒙。

他掖了掖杯子，继续和沉重的眼皮做斗争。

莫德里奇觉得自己的感官可能出了什么差错。

明明是夏天，可他身上却盖着柔软厚实的杯子，暴露在空气中的鼻尖也有点发冷。

更奇怪的是，莫德里奇似乎感觉到一只胳膊搭在他的腰上，而他此时，正被圈在一个有些过分温暖的怀抱中。

“看起来我还在做梦”他在心里暗想，接着闭上眼睛。

可当他重新睁开双眼时，眼前是依旧是那盏无比陌生的床头灯。

“唔……”

身后的人好像知道他已经醒来一样下意识的把他往怀里又圈了圈。

“醒了？”那人问。

来不及反应，莫德里奇感觉到一股温热的气息扑上耳后。紧随其后的，是一个带着热度的，柔软的触感。

“这个声音……”即使带着几分刚从睡梦中醒来的沙哑，卢卡还是在第一时间分辨出了声音的主人。

“伊万？！”

拉基蒂奇显然被怀中人声音里藏不住的两百分惊讶有些吓到。

“不然应该是谁？”他似乎有些不满。

该死的，莫德里奇发现自己竟然从这句话里听出了几分调戏的意味。

几乎有一个世纪之久后，他意识到，他正和好友兼国家队战友伊万·拉基蒂奇躺在同一张床上。

当然这没什么。

可他们昨天才因为在更衣室里斗了几句嘴而不欢而散。而现在，他们正裸着身子裹在一床杯子里，更让人难以置信的是，伊万吻了他的耳背！

莫德里奇自认为自己对这位好友从未有过任何非分之想，但是拉基蒂奇.....！

他气愤地推掉拉基蒂奇缠在自己身上的手臂，转身想要质问他是怎么把睡梦中的自己搞到这个地方来的。

可当他下一秒看到拉基蒂奇的正脸时，一切的怒火似乎都踩了急刹车。

莫德里奇确认这就是拉基蒂奇，但面前的拉基蒂奇，显然与自己熟悉的拉基蒂奇有着些许的不同。

如果说莫德里奇了解的，是20岁，是30岁的拉基蒂奇，那么面前的这位，至少应该是40岁以上的拉基蒂奇。

“伊……万？”莫德里奇试探地问。

这一次莫德里奇的语气显然缓和了许多，可这却让拉基蒂奇更摸不着头绪了。

“你怎么了卢卡？”

“等一下伊万，今年是几几年？”

“2033年啊。”

2033？！莫德里奇被拉基蒂奇抛出的四位数字砸懵了。

良久的沉默后，莫德里奇出手制止了一头雾水以为他生病了的拉基蒂奇对自己动手动脚。

我睡了一觉，然后穿越了？

莫德里奇有些哭笑不得，却又不得不接受现实。

02

“所以……你是2018年的卢卡？”

一通解释之后，拉基蒂奇张了张嘴，许久才憋出来一句完整的话。

“没错！”莫德里奇早已蹬上拖鞋下了床，在屋里焦躁不安地转来转去。

而拉基蒂奇则顶着乱糟糟的头发坐在床中央，裹着被子默默消化着这一切。

莫德里奇在床前停下，凑过去去盯着拉基蒂奇的脸。

还好还好，没有秃顶。

莫德里奇暗自松了口气，接着别别扭扭地开口问出了那个他最想知道的问题

——“我们，现在是什么关系？”

“同事。你2026年退役，目前正担任克罗地亚国家队的主教练，我跟你同年退役，现在是你的助教。”拉基蒂奇似乎并不介意莫德里奇直勾勾的眼神，只是耸了耸肩，轻松地回答了对方的问题。

“那是工作上”他又好像轻描淡写地继续说：“至于私底下，我们，是恋人关系。”

即使心里早有猜测，可当那两个字从拉基蒂奇嘴里自然而然地说出来的时候，羞红还是以肉眼可见的速度迅速攀上了莫德里奇的耳尖。

拉基蒂奇像无数次他们在球场时那样伸手揉了揉莫德里奇的的金色软发，

“怪不得，我刚刚还没反应过来你到底哪里不对，原来是年轻了”

“2018年……已经过去15年了啊”他喃喃道，然后双手按住莫德里奇的肩膀，用眼神示意他坐到自己旁边来，

“我去做早餐，你可以先参观一下，我们的家。”

“等……”

起身往卧室门口走的拉基蒂奇停了下来，饶有兴趣地回头看向莫德里奇。

“没……没事，你去吧”莫德里奇一下子泄了气。待拉基蒂奇离开房间后，他懊恼地把脸埋进被子。

难道要问他是谁先表的白吗？这也太蠢了！

莫德里奇一边在心里呐喊，一边用手掐了一下大腿。

只可惜，身体传来的痛感再一次告诉他，从睁开眼到现在发生的一切事情，都是真真切切存在着的。

03

莫德里奇坐在餐桌前喝牛奶，时不时瞟两眼对面不停捣鼓手机的拉基蒂奇。

就在他第N次偷偷将目光对准拉基蒂奇时，后者放下了手机，并给予了他一个wink作为回应。

“咳……咳咳……”

莫德里奇猛地呛了一口牛奶，而他的贴心恋人拉基蒂奇则顺手从纸巾盒里抽了张卫生纸，伸手轻轻为对方擦拭。

“队里有个球员上场比赛受伤了，一会儿我们去医院探望他一下？”

拉基蒂奇仿佛无视掉了莫德里奇脸上略显尴尬的表情，依旧温声解释着自己刚刚玩手机只是在询问病房号与适合探病的时间。

“好”

与拉基蒂奇相识的10年里，莫德里奇始终没有弄清楚，这个男人身上究竟有着什么样的魅力，让人几乎没有办法拒绝他的请求。即使在15年后的清晨餐桌前，这种感觉依然清晰。有时莫德里奇甚至会天马行空地猜测，拉基蒂奇是不是在霍格沃茨学过什么魔法？而自己，会不会被这个“恶毒”的巫师下了什么咒语。

离开家之前，窗外意外的飘起了雪花。

莫德里奇不知道拉基蒂奇在卧室翻找着什么，他只是默默的站在窗前，看一片白色浪漫落在玻璃上，接着一点一点融成水珠，划出一道淡淡的水痕。

“走了”

拉基蒂奇的声音从身后传来。

莫德里奇还未转身，脖子处就先被一条毛绒绒的围巾覆了上去。拉基蒂奇拿着围巾的胳膊在他的面前绕了绕，接着按着他的肩膀转了一下，让莫德里奇面对自己以便帮他整理围巾。

围巾和针织帽的全副武装完成后，拉基蒂奇退后几步，满意地上下打量了一番被裹成粽子的莫德里奇。然后拉住对方的手腕往家门口走。

“2018年……我是说，你在来之前，我们在干什么啊，有发生过什么事情吗？”

锁门的时候，拉基蒂奇冷不丁地冒出来这么一句。

“我们……”莫德里奇顿了一下，“什么也没有发生。”

04

风肆无忌惮地刮过这座城市。雪下得不算大，却也在短时间内积了薄薄的一层。薄雪下的马路透出隐隐的黑色，令人不由地想起了盛夏里的一杯奥利奥奶油冰淇淋。

出了门后拉基蒂奇便松开了莫德里奇的手，只是双手插兜与他并肩而行。

“他，是怎么受伤的？”

看病人前总得了解一下情况吧。抱着这样的想法，趁着等红灯的时间，莫德里奇先开了口。

天太冷了，时间仿佛也凝固在此刻。

拉基蒂奇的眼神一直向前方延伸，好像穿过此时城市的商铺清冷，行人稀落。

莫德里奇疑惑地向右上方偏头，却撞上拉基蒂奇这样的一副表情。

“踢到加时的下半场，拼抢时右腿转向过度摔倒导致膝盖软骨撕裂”

说话时拉基蒂奇嘴里哈出的大团白气，很快便在风里散了，

“比赛结果对我们每个人来说都无比重要。我们都曾在绿茵场上奔跑过，卢卡。可作为教练，有时候我更希望他们可以保护好自己。”

“我们两个，还像还因为类似的话题吵过一架……抱歉，我记不太清了”

变色的路灯拯救了不知如何作答的莫德里奇一命。

路对面便是他们此行的目的地，拉基蒂奇掏出手机打电话，这个莫德里奇不愿触碰的话题便自然而然的中止了。

他们走在通往病房区的路上。

消毒水的味道弥散开来，灰白色调的走廊似乎与15年前的医院并无二致。

太安静了。

无论是走廊，还是此时拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇之间微妙的气氛，一切都显得安静而诡异。

一路上的沉默使得莫德里奇有足够的时间思考。他此时才恍然大悟，那个时候拉基蒂奇的气愤，只是来源于他并不希望自己在这里断送掉剩余的职业生涯。

又或者说，拉基蒂奇只是单纯的不希望看到莫德里奇受伤。

“伊万，我很抱歉。”

空旷的走廊里，脚步声戛然而止。

“为什么突然说这个？”拉基蒂奇似乎有些不解。

“因为我在来到这里之前，就在前一天，我们在更衣室里吵了架。”

莫德里奇盯着鞋尖的脑袋突然抬了起来，开始正视拉基蒂奇那双灰绿色的眼瞳。

“我那时只是太高兴了……你知道的，我们赢了比赛……”

拉基蒂奇噗嗤一声笑了出来。他伸手拍拍莫德里奇的肩膀，说道：“虽然我已经不记得当时我有说过什么了，但是，如果我们会吵架，那一定是两方都有责任。所以不用向我道什么歉。我相信你在球场上的判断力。”

“还有啊”拉基蒂奇说：“能听到莫德里奇先生的一句道歉可真不容易，平时可都是我在哄生气的莫德里奇先生呢。”

拉基蒂奇眼含笑意的歪头看着莫德里奇，只用了半秒钟，两个人便一齐笑了出来。

“我顶着这张年轻十五岁的脸还是不要进去了，吓着病人了怎么办”。

进病房前，莫德里奇悄悄扯了扯拉基蒂奇的衣角。

“我可以说你最近比较注意保养？”

“哦上帝啊，那我是不是应该告诉他我在冬歇期间吃了什么东方的神奇保健品所以返老还童了？”

“我觉得未尝不可”

事后拉基蒂奇承认，这句话只是为了满足他逗弄莫德里奇的恶趣味而已。

在心满意足地看到莫德里奇无语的表情后，拉基蒂奇主动让了步，

他温柔地替莫德里奇掖了掖围巾，“那你在长椅上坐着等我”

莫德里奇的指尖无意识地在围巾上划过，他只是突然觉得，接受拉基蒂奇是自己恋人这件事，好像也没有那么糟糕。

05

等他们回到家，已经是中午12点左右了。

简单的午餐过后。莫德里奇趴在客厅的茶几前研究着不知从哪里翻出来的相册。

“你在看什么？”收拾完餐具的拉基蒂奇凑了过来。

“相册，我就随便看看”莫德里奇说，“伊万，我想了解一下，我未曾经历过的那15年”

“好啊”拉基蒂奇出色的语言天赋让他毫不犹豫地接下这个讲述者的角色，

“你看这张。这是2020年的伦敦温布利球场。克罗地亚是冠军。”

即使语气平淡，莫德里奇依旧能听出其中的自豪。因为他也一样，为能为克罗地亚效力，能与拉基蒂奇比肩踢球而感到开心。

“开心一点卢卡，我们创造了历史”

莫德里奇盯着这张照片看了好久，照片里的大家撑起巨大的克罗地亚国旗，而他蹲在正中间，手里捧着金色的德劳内杯。他有些发愣，可嘴角仍然抑制不住的向上扬，这是他无数个夜晚不愿醒来的美梦。

相册里大部分是他与拉基蒂奇的合照。其中有一些是训练时的照片，但更多的是在私人生活时的合照。海边，山脚，游乐场……每一张的背景里，都是他们一起经历这世界的痕迹。

莫德里奇看上去很惊讶，“我想我在我认识你的10年里，我们照过的照片都不及这些的三分之一。”

“那么，是谁先开的口？”莫德里奇终于找准了问出这个问题的时机。

“啊……”这次反倒是拉基蒂奇有些不好意思了。

他想起那个混乱的一天。

在告白时被暗恋已久的人抢了先，这让拉基蒂奇有一点小小的没面子。

“呃、是，是我。”

拉基蒂奇抓了抓额前的刘海来掩饰此时的尴尬与心虚。

如果是在2018年，莫德里奇从来没有想过有一天能看到自己的好脾气绅士队友拉基蒂奇害羞的表情。

那么下一次，我会做先开口的那个人。

他飞快的在拉基蒂奇的脸颊上留下蜻蜓点水的一吻，接着好像若无其事一般接着询问，“这是什么时候的照片啊？”

在这个下午，45岁的拉基蒂奇好像15岁第一次被告白的青涩少年，因为一个亲吻而红透了脸。

“还有一件事。”

“什么？”

“今天是2033年的12月31日。”

莫德里奇这才想起，47岁的莫德里奇的手机此刻依旧安静的躺在床头。

“因为你……今天的事发生突然，所以这个日子其实也没那么重要。”拉基蒂奇一口气说了一通，“不过今天晚上，离这里不远的大使馆会放烟花，我想我们可以……”

“一起？”

“嗯，一起。”

“好啊，我们一起看烟花。”

06

不知不觉间，夜晚也已到来。

窗帘随风的节奏微微摇摆，起伏间的轮廓像是细小的海浪。偶尔能透过中间的缝隙看到窗外的高楼与灯火。

拉基蒂奇拉开窗帘，站在窗前左右来回向外看，然后又离开来到阳台，最终遗憾地对身后的莫德里奇说，

“这里会被那边的高楼挡住一部分，也许我们得出门走走。”

早上的雪纷纷扬扬的下了几乎一天，直到黄昏时才彻底停了下来。

出门时莫德里奇主动把情侣款的围巾围上拉基蒂奇的脖子，也学着他早上的动作一样退后了几步，然后满意的冲他笑了笑。

克罗地亚的人口不算多，所以即使是在这一年的最后一天，街上依旧显得十分空旷。

那边的烟火已经开始，可他们似乎并不着急，

莫德里奇跟在拉基蒂奇的后面，孩子似的沿着拉基蒂奇的脚印踩出一排并排的来。

拉基蒂奇会等等他，站在原地冲他伸出手，莫德里奇看到，也会自然的向前伸手被他拉住。

天空中光华交会的瞬间，绚烂得足以照亮整座城市，也同样照亮了城市一处街道上的两个身影。

他们来到绝佳的观看地点，烟火仿佛是自他们面前这条长街而起。拉基蒂奇揽过莫德里奇的肩膀，看暗中看着烟花的怒放，看悄悄消失的，星散般的流火。

“谢谢你，伊万。”

拉基蒂奇撇撇嘴，“早上时候对我说对不起，现在又说谢谢，你对我还真是客气。”

莫德里奇小声的笑了笑，“我是说真的，虽然来到这里有些不可思议，但是今天我过的很开心。”

“嘘——”拉基蒂奇松开莫德里奇的肩膀，转身与他面对面。

“听到那边的钟声了吗？马上，就是新的一年了。”

最后一声钟声响起时，远处的天边炸开了最盛大的一座烟花。

钟声与烟花爆炸声中，拉基蒂奇看到莫德里奇冻得微红的鼻尖，看到他眼睛里，自己的倒影。

“卢卡！新年快乐！”

“新年快乐伊万！”

07

坐在卧室的床边，莫德里奇开始思考如何回到2018。

在睡觉时来到这里，所以回去的契机也应该在睡觉时？

莫德里奇认为这听上去很合理。

也许是莫德里奇脸上的表情误导了拉基蒂奇，后者抱起了自己的枕头对他说

“我会去隔壁房间睡的。”

“你不过来搂着我睡的话，我要怎么回去呢？”

卢卡·莫德里奇眨了眨眼睛，真诚地发问。

END.

受伤部分依据百度百科瞎编，如有错误请大家指出QAQ


	2. 超时空同居·番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小小番外，首发于Lofter 2018-8-15

01

2018年的一个普通夏日清晨，卢卡·莫德里奇的美梦被一个突如其来的电话打搅。

他依旧闭着眼睛，习惯性地伸手去够床头上放着的手机，铃声却在却在指尖刚触碰到微凉的金属边框时戛然而止。

该死的，又是哪个粗心的家伙不小心拨错了号码？

莫德里奇暗自抱怨，一边又像往常一样摸了摸自己身旁的位置。

空的。拉基蒂奇今天怎么起的这么早？

“伊......”他想呼唤拉基蒂奇示意自己已经醒来，然而睁开双眼时眼前的场景却令他怀疑自己是否真正醒了过来，“......万”

沐浴在夹杂着昨日浸泡雨水的晨光中的房间，分明不是莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇在扎达尔购置的那幢小型别墅的其中任何一间。简单的装潢，看起来更像是酒店宾馆之类的地方。他坐直了身子，又使劲眨了眨眼睛，但眼前的那面墙没有丝毫变化。

愣了两秒钟之后，莫德里奇像是突然想起什么似的转身，迅速地将床头的手机拿起。

iPhoneX，这是多少年前的款式了？莫德里奇摁开了锁屏键

2018年 6月28日。

消息提示栏里，伊万·拉基蒂奇的未接来电格外醒目。

房间里的冷气温度与窗外鲜亮刺眼的阳光形成鲜明却有些不真实的对比。

莫德里奇清楚的记得，昨日手机里推送的天气预报说今天将是一个阴沉且有可能伴有降雪的日子。

我回到了2018？

不，不可能的。这完全是电影故事里才会发生的情节吧？

莫德里奇抱着手机发呆，直到手机滑落，砸在床单上发出一声闷响。

他最后挣扎了一下，穿好拖鞋跑到窗前，显得有点急不可耐地打开窗户。

可惜，空气中弥漫着的是燥热的因子。一阵热风揶揄而过，接着是起伏的蝉鸣。眼前并不是克罗地亚的城市，但略显老式的苏俄风情建筑提醒着他——这确实是2018年的夏天。

这位球场上无比敏锐的克罗地亚中场面对如此奇异且令人不可置信的“剧情”时，也同样作出了最机敏的反应。

他几乎毫不费力地就解开了手机密码。原因很简单，莫德里奇并不认为这是一个需要定期更改升级的中情局加密系统。所以在与拉基蒂奇确定关系之前，他的手机密码一直都是自己的生日。

简单的浏览了一下推送的新闻之后，莫德里奇大概了解了自己所穿越到的时间节点所发生过的重要事件。就在昨天，以他为核心的克罗地亚国家队赢得了一场关键性的比赛。

就在莫德里奇准备编辑发送一条庆祝获胜的ins以掩盖自己的“不正常”时，一条短信随着“叮”的一声铃声从屏幕上方跳出来。

又是伊万·拉基蒂奇。

莫德里奇想起刚刚打进来电话却又匆匆挂断的拉基蒂奇，点开了消息提示。

卢卡，对于昨天发生的事我很抱歉。那时候我的情绪好像有些脱离我的控制了。

如果可以的话，我想我们可以在下午训练之前一起出去吃一顿午餐？

莫德里奇皱了皱眉。

他使劲在脑海中回想2018，模糊中好像是有这么一回事——他和拉基蒂奇在某场比赛后在更衣室里吵了架。

但他现在没有多余的精力去管这场争吵的前因后果了。拉基蒂奇的短信提醒了他

——今天下午他还要参加备战下一场比赛的训练。

而这对于身体年龄已经47岁的莫德里奇来说，无疑是一场超负荷的灾难。

等等。如果只是灵魂穿越，那么他如今依旧可以是32岁的卢卡·莫德里奇，只不过比别人多知道了未来十五年所发生的事而已。

但当他走进卫生间，现实再一次在他的头上泼了一盆冷水。

镜中的人依旧是一头标志性的金色卷发，只不过一眼可以看出的是，少了三十岁出头的青年人脸上的那种意气风发的感觉。

莫德里奇打开水龙头，就这么任意让水冲在手背上，又从指缝中溜走。任意让冰凉的触感刺激着每一寸神经。他现在需要这个。

如果伊万在......

流水骨子里藏着的温柔却又让莫德里奇不自觉的想起拉基蒂奇。

用水来形容一个男人似乎有点奇怪，但在他看来，拉基蒂奇拥有水最本质的特性，那就是坚韧与温柔恰到好处的融合。而拉基蒂奇则评论莫德里奇为扎达尔沿海的海风。球场上的凌厉与私下里的有些安静的性格在他身上竟也意外的搭调。

流水与长风，似乎在地球存在的初期便彼此相伴了。

关掉水龙头的那刻，一个念头突然从莫德里奇脑海中闪过。他用湿漉漉的指尖轻轻在玻璃上划出一个名字。伊万。

欺负一下自己未来的男朋友应该不会触犯某一条国际法吧？

莫德里奇想。

02

然而在同一楼层的另一间房间里，拉基蒂奇正攥着手机在房间里来来回回转个不停。

“伊万你休息一下吧，你再转我都晕了”室友曼朱基奇一边打着哈欠一边说，

“你从今天早上5点钟开始，先是纠结要不要打电话，然后编辑你那条该死的短信，现在又在房间里转来转去......你说你和卢卡昨天有些小小的不愉快。可现在看来，应该是大大的不愉快吧。”

“没有！我们只是拌了几句嘴而已”拉基蒂奇把手机丢到一旁，仰面躺在床上。

曼朱基奇对着他摇了摇头，以一种无可救药的语气说：“你知道吗，你现在就好像那些惹了女朋友生气以后求原谅的男人。”

然后他便收获了来自拉基蒂奇的白眼和他甩出的一记枕头攻击。

“好了好了，不跟你开玩笑了”曼朱基奇说，“你这么焦虑干什么。你和卢卡认识十年了兄弟，你觉得他会因为一件小事而生你的气吗？”

曼朱基奇始终不理解，那个球场上点球压轴的大心脏拉基蒂奇，怎么这个时候倒坐不住了。

来自拉基蒂奇的手机消息提示突然响了。

曼朱基奇给他使了个眼色，拉基蒂奇赶紧拿起手机。

“怎么样，是不是卢卡回短信了？”

“不是。”拉基蒂奇懊恼地说，“是下午对抗训练的分组表”

曼朱基奇的手机也在这时响了起来，是同样的消息。

“等一下。这个表上，怎么没有卢卡？”

听到拉基蒂奇的疑问，曼朱基奇也划开消息，

“就是啊，怎么没有卢卡？”

两个人面面相觑。

03

在给教练打电话询问后拉基蒂奇了解到，莫德里奇以昨天庆功宴吃坏肚子为由申请不参加今天下午的训练。

“他肯定还在生气”挂掉电话的拉基蒂奇叹了一口气。

“也许卢卡真的是身体不舒服。”曼朱基奇安慰道。

而这次轮到拉基蒂奇反问了，“你觉得他会因为这个不去训练吗？”

短暂的沉默后，拉基蒂奇先开了口：“我去看看他吧。”

拉基蒂奇和曼朱基奇同时给莫德里奇发了一条短信，一分钟之后曼朱基奇收到了回复：

谢谢你，我的兄弟。我只是有些轻微的不适，请不必来看望我。

而拉基蒂奇的屏幕上，仍旧是自己刚刚发出的那条消息。

04

莫德里奇等待这个敲门声已经许久了。

他给所有提出要来看望自己的队友都回了拒绝短息，唯独剩了拉基蒂奇的没有回复。于是拉基蒂奇便轻而易举地上了套。

“请问是谁？”

“卢卡，是我。你可以开一下门吗？”拉基蒂奇小心翼翼地说着每一个音节，以确保自己不会惹恼还在生气的莫德里奇。

“对你发脾气的事我真的很抱歉。如果你愿意的话，或许我可以化妆成圣诞老人，或者什么奇奇怪怪的卡通角色都可以......当然这听起来有点蠢......不过我希望你可以接受我的道歉......”

我的上帝！一向礼貌优雅的拉基蒂奇在心里暗骂了八百句脏话。伊万·拉基蒂奇，你他妈的在说些什么？

他听见屋里传来一声轻笑。

是挺好笑的吧。拉基蒂奇悲哀地认同。

“伊万，我没有在生你的气。”门内莫德里奇的声音似乎有种恶作剧成功的后的愉快，“进来吧”

把手扭动时发出咔哒一声，尚未想好进门后要说些什么俏皮话的拉基蒂奇在门开的下一秒便被两只手臂紧紧的抱住。

“卢卡？！”

“嘘......”莫德里奇踮着脚尖，有些费劲地牵引着拉基蒂奇往房间里走

他把下巴整个垫在拉基蒂奇的肩膀上，然而还处在状况外的拉基蒂奇显然并不能很好的操控僵硬的手臂来回应莫德里奇。

莫德里奇故意作出不满的语气，

“你怎么像块木头一样。在球场上会的东西，私下里就不行了吗？”

拉基蒂奇感觉到来自莫德里奇的气息在肩膀处弥漫开来。那头柔顺的金发带来的好闻气味让他整个人沉浸在其中。而他自己，不用看镜子都知道，他自己的脸现在一定像极了一只熟透的虾米。

如果Quora上有一个问题是：暗恋的人突然主动拥抱自己是一种怎样的体验？

拉基蒂奇觉得自己一定可以给出一个完美的答案。

“你先不要说话，现在我要跟你说一件不可思议的事。”

“我穿越了。”

“什么？”

莫德里奇松开了拉基蒂奇，好让他看清自己并不是昨天跟他吵架的那个人。

“我是来自2033年的莫德里奇”

于是在接下来的10分钟里，拉基蒂奇认为自己可能正扮演着某部奇幻电影的男主角。而现在，对面的莫德里奇正是与他对戏的另一位专业演员。

莫德里奇告诉他，自己一觉醒来便回到了2018，而自己，正是他未来执教克罗地亚国家队时的得力助手。

“我想，2018年的莫德里奇一定是去了2033年。然后我要利用今天下午的时间赶快找到穿越回去的方法。”

莫德里奇摆出职业教练的严肃，坐在桌前的椅子上对着床边的拉基蒂奇说话，一边用食指的关节处敲打着桌子。

与莫德里奇在房间里共同享用的这顿午餐并不像早晨拉基蒂奇编辑短息时想象的那样浪漫美好。因为从头到尾他们讨论的话题都是“如何帮助莫德里奇回到2033年。”只不过偶尔莫德里奇自然的动作和语言会让拉基蒂奇有些不好意思，毕竟他和莫德里奇已经做了十年没有越矩的“好兄弟”了。而莫德里奇所表现出的种种，让拉基蒂奇不得不怀疑未来15年里他们是否把“好兄弟”这个身份延续了下去。

拉基蒂奇不知道这是不是他的错觉，莫德里奇似乎很喜欢看到自己手足无措的反应。他几次想问出口的问题却像卡在喉咙里一般，怎么也说不出来。

“请不要告诉其他人，我不想因为这个事影响到大家备战下一场比赛”莫德里奇对准备离开的拉基蒂奇说。

05

一个正在奔跑的身影隐没在暮色与黑夜交接之时。

拉基蒂奇本想训练一结束就飞奔回酒店看望莫德里奇。可教练偏偏选在今天这个日子留下了全部一线球员——他需要结合球员们的意见制定下一场比赛的战术。

最后一丝曙光被吞噬，天黑透了。

拉基蒂奇气喘吁吁地站在莫德里奇房间的门口。

也许他已经找到了回去的方法。拉基蒂奇想，但又毫不犹豫地敲了敲门。可那又怎样呢，你总得知道他现在的情况。

“晚上好伊万”

“晚......晚上好。你有找到回去的方法吗？”

莫德里奇关上房门，冲拉基蒂奇摊了摊手，“显然没有。”

“我在网上查了很多，但没有资料可以解释。当然，我想这和我根本读不懂《相对论》有一点关系。我也尝试了在房间里寻找线索，可这里也没有什么任意门。”

莫德里奇坐上床，“所以我现在准备睡觉”

“啊？”

“我是在睡觉的时候来到这里的，也许只有还原那个情景才可以回到未来。”

“那，我可以在你休息前，问你一个问题吗？”

拉基蒂奇咽了咽喉，好像突然鼓起勇气般地问了出口：“我们......除了是同事，还有没有别的什么......关系？”

“那你呢？你希望我们是什么关系？”莫德里奇笑眼弯弯地将问题又抛了回去。

你难道要告诉他你希望你和他是恋人？

不不不拉基蒂奇，你得想个委婉一点的方式。

“也许......”

“不需要什么也许了，如你所愿。”莫德里奇继续说：“怎么样，想不想听听我们两个的故事？”

06

如果不是正在发生，拉基蒂奇觉得听自己未来的男朋友讲自己的表白经过是一件绝对疯狂的事情。

莫德里奇告诉他，那是他永远铭记的一个黄昏。

那天他们正赤脚走在莫德里奇的故乡——扎达尔的海边沙滩上。

一千七百多公里的海岸线是克罗地亚的生命线，带给它独一无二的好风光，以及巨额的旅游业收入。而扎达尔正是这条线上最重要的城市之一。

从海边隐隐可以望见老旧的居民区。那些错落的砖头房，大多数起来只有两三层。只不过被夕照镀了一层金色的外边，却让人感觉好像重回了古罗马帝国。

人们尝试用新的涂料粉刷墙壁来掩饰战争的伤痕。但只要你走在这里，就会感受到多少属于这个民族的岁月在战争与和平的角力平衡间流逝而去，又有多少染了血又涂了灰尘的时光在这一方寸土上辗转飞舞。

下午的时候莫德里奇带他去了自己小时候踢球的地方。那里本没有草皮的覆盖，只是在多年以后才成了一个小小的足球场地。

他们看一群孩子在球场上奔跑，后来也不知是谁喊了一句，站在场边树荫下偷看的两人便被发现了。孩子们簇拥着他们。于是，本是看客的两人也加入了踢球的行列。直到金色的阳光变成昏黄，他们才与要回家的孩子们作别。

浪花亲吻着岸边的浅沙，海风中隐隐约约夹杂着鱼腥草的气味。

他们边走边闲聊。聊国家队，聊俱乐部，又从足球聊到日常的琐事，最后聊到彼此。

“卢卡，你有没有想过，未来的生活？”

“未来？什么算是未来，下一秒？明天？还是一年以后？”

拉基蒂奇轻舔了一下干涩的嘴唇，“你知道我说的不是这个意思。我是说，你有想象过未来.......呃......和另一个人共同生活吗？”

“有啊。”

远方，轮船出海的汽笛声随着莫德里奇的声音一并消散在空气里。

“喂，我说伊万，马上就要天黑了。我可是等了你一天呢”

“什么？”拉基蒂奇甚至来不及去思考莫德里奇话中的意思，只是突然感到有什么东西覆上了自己的唇。

接下来事情便失控了。

他们躺在沙滩上拥抱，亲吻。拉基蒂奇将舌尖悄悄探进去，轻轻地舔舐。

他的十指间缠绕着莫德里奇柔软的金发，和细软的沙粒，仿佛流于指缝的，是世界上最珍贵的绸缎。

他们肆无忌惮的接吻，恍若无人之境。

07

“伊万·拉基蒂奇，你就是个傻子”

故事讲到最后，莫德里奇吻了拉基蒂奇的额头。

END.


End file.
